No It's Not: Alternate Conversation
by Kiwi-kiwi-kii
Summary: "Gin ... why'd you betray Kira?" "Betray Izuru? Is that really what you wanted to ask?" "...No. No it's not." SMACK. "WHAT THE HELL, YOU BASTARD! THAT'S what I want to ask!" The conversation between Gin and Rangiku, my way. Minor crack, but gets serious.
1. Chapter 1

NO IT'S NOT; alternate conversation

**by Kiwi-kiwi-kii**

"Gin ... why'd you betray Kira?" "Betray Izuru? Is that really what you wanted to ask?" "...No. No it's not." SMACK. "WHAT THE HELL, YOU BASTARD! THAT'S what I want to ask!" The conversation between Gin and Rangiku, my way. Minor crack, but gets serious.

'No It's Not': The Conversation I Would Have Preferred

**Hi – so was anyone else totally disappointed by the way the whole Gin-Rangiku-Aizen thing ended? (Yes, I know I'm a bit late on this.) She never got the whole story, and things could have worked out so much better (meaning Gin not dead :D) Anyway, this is my version of the events, if Ran would have taken a bit more initiative.**

**TwoShot – short story given in two chapters. Starts off with a bit of random crack, but moves towards a happy ending, although that part is open for interpretation; I left the true ending unwritten. Also open for interpretation: GinRan as a couple vs. friendship? Rated T for Ran's swearing. Spoilers for those that haven't read up to episode 306. Read and review please!**

"Ne, Rangiku, why'd ya come here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because you're here."

The shaky and immediate reply brought Gin up short, and his smile faded. Rangiku started talking again. "Now, I can finally ask you directly … Gin, why are you working under Aizen? Why … did you betray Kira, who had put his trust in you?" Gin held back a sigh. "Are ya seriously askin' me _that_? Betray Izuru? Is that what ya came here ta ask me … Ran-chan?"

Maybe it was the sudden use of her old affectionate nickname, or the way he sidestepped her question. Or perhaps it was the condescending way he was talking to her, as if she was now too far below him to be able to reach into his mind – not that she had ever been able too, fully; wasn't that fact so much more obvious now? But something about her old friend's response caused something to snap. And now? Now Rangiku was PISSED.

Gin was surprised when Rangiku suddenly straightened up and put on a brilliant smile. "No, you're right. That's _not _what I wanted to ask you." She took a step forward, and Gin instinctively took a step back. "No … it's not," she said softly. Then, in a flash, she disappeared.

_Flash step? She's gotten better, even in that condition – _Gin's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden, hard-to-ignore sensation of getting slapped, hard, across the cheek.

SMACK!

_"WHAT THE HELL, YOU BASTARD! THAT'S what I wanna ask!"_

Gin took, or rather stumbled, back another step, eyes open for a brief instance. Whatever it was he had expected, it sure as hell wasn't THAT.

Rangiku quickly took a deep, angry breath. "You think you can just disappear, play with our minds like that, with MY mind, and everything will be okay? That I wouldn't care enough to come after you?" Gin was about to interrupt, but the busty lieutenant was on a roll, and rambled on furiously. "Well you're _wrong_! I want an EXPLANATION, dammit! And it _better_ be a good one! You – do you realize what you did? Me, Kira, everyone in you squad, and I were all devastated that you left!"

Gin quietly noted that she had counted herself twice in that list, but chose – wisely – not to intercede. Not while she was in one of her moods.

Rangiku was far from done. "When the hell did this all start? Were you just being a – a – conniving little _bastard _from the start, from whenever you met Aizen, because I can't think of any reason you could have – there's nothing for you to gain by following him, besides power! You aren't THAT crazy, are you? Gin! God Dammit! This is what I HATE about you –"

"Rangiku –" "Shut up!" "_Rangiku _–" "Don't you get it? I'm telling you that _I – hate – you!"_

There was a beat of dead silence, the Gin quietly said, "I don't think hatin' me and hatin' things about me are the same thing."

"You're right," Rangiku said, breathing heavily. "But I still want an explanation."

More silence.

"I can't do that."

Gin dodged the first hit, aimed at his face, but the punch to his stomach was a direct hit. He doubled over slightly and Rangiku took the opportunity to bring her left hand up in a hook that connected squarely with his jaw. She then grabbed him by his collar with both hands and started shaking him.

"THE FUCK YOU CAN'T! I CAME ALL THIS WAY, FOUGHT, NEARLY DIED AND WATCHED MY FRIENDS NEARLY DIE, JUST SO YOU COULD DISMISS ME WITH FOUR FUCKING WORDS? I DON'T THINK SO!"

"Gaah, Ran, leggo!"

"The hell I will! I – want – an – ex – pla – _nation_ – and it – had _better_ – be GOOD!" Every word was intercepted with an especially violent shake. "Because I'm _not _leaving here until I get one! Do you have any idea what you put me through? Do you realize how crazy you must be if you're really going along with Aizen's plans? I've half mind to just kill you RIGHT NOW!"

"OKAY! Ran! Let – me – go!"

Gin jerked back (feeling a bit dizzy) and straightened up. He looked over Rangiku (who was breathing quite heavily and had a slightly crazed look in her eyes. Not a good sign).

"…Ow," he muttered. Rangiku was physically strong, much more so than most women. He had forgotten that. Not such a great thing for him.

Said woman raised her head to look – no, _glare_ – at him. His mouth twitched.

"Let's … not do that again," Gin suggested. "It depends," Rangiku said icily. "Are you planning on giving me an answer?"

Oh, boy. Gin paused. Here was dangerous territory. He hadn't planned on it, certainly. Knock her out, deal with Aizen, and the whole thing was over with –

_And then?_

…Good point, while his actual plan was a good one, perfected by years of observation and planning … his follow up plan wasn't nearly as good. Of course, that was natural, as the fact was that he _had_ no follow up plan. Hell, it was questionable that he would survive the original plan at all – although at times like these, Gin liked being a bit of an optimist. A prepared optimist, sure, but…

"_Gin…"_

He was jerked out of his thoughts and met a surprise. How was it that her eyes could go from broken to creepy, completely furious, crazy, stern, and then unbelievably sad in the span of three minutes? It was one of her endearing traits … something he was not quite willing to give up, just yet.

"Ya want an answer? 'Cause I can sure give ya a story, here. But I'd prefer ya ta just return ta everyone else 'n' let me take care a this mess."

The words took a couple of seconds to sink in. "Take … care? Gin… what are you…?" Rangiku paused, took a deep breath, and said "YES, I want an answer, thank you very much!"

"Okay then. Here's what happened."

**Part one done ;)**

**I'm assuming everyone knows the story, though there are contradictions and some speculation about this going around: my version, abbreviated, is {SPOILERS!} that one day, Gin saw some people attacking Ran. Then he saw those same people going around and eventually giving Aizen something, and Gin identified Aizen as 'the boss'. That 'something' was a cluster of souls/soul fragments that they had collected from the people with high spiritual power in Rukongai. Aizen then made his own Hogyoku. Gin decided to kill Aizen and take the Hogyoku and give back "what was stolen" from Ran (as he said in the anime/manga). Cause you know if she's a lieutenant NOW, with part of her soul missing and all … how much potential does she REALLY have? :D**

**So, please review :3 it makes me happy. Part two up … probably in the morning…**


	2. Chapter 2

NO IT'S NOT; alternate conversation

**by Kiwi-kiwi-kii**

**Here I am again, finishing up this two-shot :)**

**TwoShot – short story given in two chapters. Starts off with a bit of random crack, but moves towards a happy ending, although that part is open for interpretation; I left the true ending unwritten. Also open for interpretation: GinRan as a couple vs. friendship? Rated T for Ran's swearing. Spoilers for those that haven't read up to episode 306. Read and review please!**

"Ya want an answer? 'Cause I can sure give ya a story, here. But I'd prefer ya ta just return ta everyone else 'n' let me take care a this mess."

The words took a couple of seconds to sink in. "Take … care? Gin… what are you…?" Rangiku paused, took a deep breath, and said "YES, I want an answer, thank you very much!"

"Okay then. Here's what happened."

...::.. explanation later.:..::….

For the third time, a beat of dead silence. Oddly enough, Gin noted that he did indeed feel a bit better about the whole thing now.

That is, until he felt Rangiku's fist connecting with his stomach, hard. Again.

"Whop–!"

"NOW I'M EVEN MORE PISSED OFF!"

"….HaaAAAH?"

"YOU THINK I BELIEVE THAT?" "What? O' course, it's true!" "Oh REEEAAALLY?"

Gin, baffled, looked up at the furious lieutenant, inches from his face. Her eyes flashed. "You're telling me that you plotted for God-knows-how-many years, trained, gained Aizen's trust and worked under him, and _betrayed the entire Gotei thirteen, _just so you could get back … some kind of _piece of my soul? _That I didn't even know was missing?" "Well, don't ya remember those guys that –" "I DON'T!" "…Ya don't?" "GIN!" She shoved him back a foot or two.

Said shinigami sighed and rubbed his stomach. This encounter wasn't going at all like he had planned, in more ways than one. Aizen was probably still waiting, and hopefully NOT getting suspicious, but he had to act quickly now.

"Rangiku, I'm telling you the truth." Rangiku paused, hearing how seriously he was saying his words, dropping his usual accent and mocking undertones for the moment. When she looked up to his face, she was shocked to see his eyes open for once, staring at her intently. It was a bit intimidating, but she always liked Gin's eyes – the reason he had them closed was probably to hide his true intentions from the world, as Rangiku always thought she could sense what he was thinking when he bothered to really look at her. As she could now.

Rangiku let her shoulders drop slightly, but she kept her erect stance. Looking her over again, Gin saw that she was believing him. Finally.

Then, to his surprise, Rangiku gave a small, hurtful-sounding laugh. "You moron. I can't believe you." Gin smiled; that is, he smiled until Rangiku's foot smashed against his shin. _What is this, beat-up-Gin-day?_ _How come I'm the only one getting pummeled right now?_

Hopping on one foot, he listened to Rangiku's next words. "So _you think I'm still some little kid who needs to be watched over and protected?_" "Ah … hah … nooo…" Gin swiftly dodged the fist that was coming to collide with top of his head and danced around Rangiku, hopefully away from the wrath of his childhood friend. _As if that were remotely possible, _he noted with grim humor.

"You are SUCH an idiot." "Yea … I know." Gin put his foot down and looked at his friend again. A breeze rustled by. Rangiku winced slightly.

_That's right. She's still very much injured, she shouldn't have been exerting so much energy in the first place … she's only half-healed._

"Ne, Rangiku, whaddya say ya sit this one out?"

She immediately became serious. "No."

Um … ta be honest, it wasn't really a suggestion." Rangiku raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? Because since you're not a _captain_ anymore, you don't have the authority to order me around." It was Gin's turn to wince. True. "Fair enough, Ran. How's about, it's a suggestion from a friend, then? A friend that doesn't want you killed right now, thanks very much."

"Speaking about that, what are your plans now, exactly? Are you planning on rejoining the Gotei thirteen?" _Okay … completely ignore me. Sure. _It didn't help that her suggestion sounded slightly hopeful."Whaddya mean? Ya really think that's an option anymore?" "It better be, or I'm going to have some other people I need to punch, too."

Gin gave a surprised laugh. "The situation still remains; we can deal with _that_ later." _He unconsciously used 'we' instead of 'I', _Rangiku noted. _Good._ "Aizen is waitin' fer me right now." That sobered up the two of them.

"We'll both go."

"Yer injured, 'n the element a surprise would be lost if I brought ya. He isn't expecting me ta betray 'im right now."

"Okay. I distract Aizen, you grab his sword and kill him."

"Distract 'im? Don' make it sound so easy. No offense, but I don' think at yer current level, even without the injuries, ya could fight well enough ta do that. Just stand by'n wait." "I refuse to do that anymore. Not now. Besides, I know that my swordsmanship abilities aren't good enough to distract him, but don't worry about that." "Like hell. What're ya think yer gonna do then?"

Rangiku, maintaining the same serious expression, grabbed at her breasts. In Gin had been drinking anything, he would have spit it out. "…Yer kiddin'. Please tell me yer…"

"I'll smother him, you kill. A brilliant double-play." "If that DID work an' the war was won like that … ya realize that'd be about the most un-heroic victory ever, right?" "But the sexiest! And imagine the story that you would have to tell Kira and your division!" "Like I said, I doubt me returnin' would pass with the Soutaicho." "It better, if we end up killing Aizen."

Gin sighed. "Okay, I can see yer not gonna let this one go. So … come with me." Before she could celebrate, he added, "But we're NOT doing that plan of yers!"

"Awwwww…"

**And that's the end of the two-shot, but not the end of the story! Feel free to invent your own ending… God, I wish Gin came back! Review?**


	3. Epilogue

NO IT'S NOT; alternate conversation: THE EPILOGUE

**by Kiwi-kiwi-kii**

**Hi'y'all! So, I decided to make just another installment to this piece, since it was bugging me and I got so many people who favorited the story and such :) Thanks to all who showed support, I really appreciate it, and it inspired me to continue with this fic for a bit! **

**This takes place after the war. That's all I'm saying so far! Enjoy!**

"I can just _barely_ stand to have either of you in my office separately, but both of you _together…_"

"Awww, c'mon taicho! We're not causing any trouble!" "…Yet," Gin chimed in. Ducking a blow across the head from Rangiku, he added "We don' mean any harm, really! Don't ya trust me?"

Hitsugaya snorted and lowered his cup of tea. "Obviously not. There aren't many reasons why I should."

His lieutenant pouted in response. "Taicho, you're being mean! Even so long after the Winter War, you two still can't get along!"

"We get along just fine, if just fine means that I am able to 'barely tolerate' him. I don't see the reason to get any closer with him – " "'Him' is right here, ya know…" "And two months is hardly a long time! We haven't even found captains for the fifth and ninth yet, plus because of the war there's an overload of work … not that you really helped with that, Matsumoto."

Said woman pouted. "That has nothing to do with anything. Me and Gin are just hanging out, that's all! And I did my share of the paperwork!"

Gin held back a chuckle. By 'did the paperwork', his friend undoubtedly mean one of three things; one, that what she 'did' was about six sheets of paperwork, at the max; two, that she shoved her _actual _fair share of paperwork onto someone else (very likely) or three, that she found a good hiding place for the paperwork that she most certainly _did not_ do. Gin decided the last option was most likely, as he had recently seen the eleventh division using boxes full of paper for cutting practice, which had not been there the previous day.

In light of their newly mended camaraderie, he decided not to enlighten her captain to this fact.

"Anyway," the shorter captain continued, setting his brush down (he had been sitting at his desk, finishing yet another stack of the work that Rangiku had NOT discreetly shipped to Kenpachi's division) and picking his tea back up again.

"Ichimaru, you should be back at your division by now. It's almost four o'clock and I'm sure you've got extra work to do as well, seeing as how … well, recent events. Don't tell me you're leaving Kira to do all that work."

"O' course not! An' there's hardly any excess work left fer the third division anyway – just cause I'm lazy an' I don' like fillin' out sheets all day doesn' mean that I can' be efficient when I need ta be. I DID graduate the academy in only one year, after all. Oh, an' I gave Izuru the night off."

"Ah, really? Then we can all go drinking tonight!" Rangiku cheered. "Where's he at now?"

Smoothly, Gin replied, "prob'ly flirtin' with Hinamori."

As expected, the result was rather amusing; Hitsugaya spat out the tea he was sipping and gawked at Gin, while Rangiku attempted to hit her old friend over the head with a pillow from the futon they were lounging on. Then she paused. "Wait… really?"

"Oh, I doubt it; last I checked he was with Hisagi. Why, were ya expecting it? …An' that was quite the reaction ya had there, Hitsugaya-taicho," Gin said the last part aside in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, I dunno about 'expecting'," Rangiku mused, relaxing back into the futon (her captain was not so at ease, preferring to give a cold glare to Gin instead). "It's just not entirely unlikely, is it? Ooh! Hey taicho, do you think that if I get Hinamori to come drinking with–"

"I can see where this is going and you are NOT playing matchmaker, now or ever. I recall the time when you attempted to pair lieutenant Kurotsuchi with that quincy. She ended up injecting him with that tranquilizer, remember?" "Oh yea," Rangiku said, reminiscing. "That was interesting. Well, it was right after the war, when everybody was having a party and all the humans and people were invited. Ishida didn't seem too happy about it, though. Well, he never really does – but the point is, we need to have a party like that again! That Shinji is fun when he's drunk! And there's no other way to get the visards to visit the Seiretei, anyway! I bet I can get Hisagi to help me, he probably wants to talk to Kensei again…"

"You're trying to distract me," Hitsugaya accused. "Hinamori was only released from the fourth division by Unohana five days ago, and she shouldn't be doing anything stressful. She doesn't drink, anyway." He sighed and muttered "See, now I have a headache. You two are bad for my health."

Gin got up and stretched. "Well, Ran, I guess we better go. I can see that we're not _wanted_ here," he said the last part very dramatically, intercepted with a sigh.

The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees and Gin felt it best to exit without further remarks.

"Okay, now, I'm recruiting people for our party tonight. I'll get Hisagi and Kira at the ninth…" "So ya were serious? Where are ya getting' all this alcohol, anyway? If I remember correctly, ya wasted half o' it by throwin' it at me when ya got pissed off, back when I first was reinstated as a captin'."

"Oh, that' right. In that case, we're going out! You're buying, since it's your fault my sake is gone."

"Eehhh?"

"No eehhh."

"Damn."

They walked in silence for a few moments before Rangiku broke the quiet with a "hey".

"Yep." Gin responded.

"So… after all … well, _do_ you think that Kira and Hinamori are –"

"Oh fer heaven's sake, I was messin' with yer captain's head, that's all. Really."

"Well, geeze, Gin! Your bad habits haven't changed much." "Not true! I've been nicer!" "Proof." "Well, I gave Izuru the night off … I'm buyin' your sake …. um … Oh yea! An' I voted in Ichigo's favor at the captain's meetin'." Rangiku cocked her head to the side as she walked.

"Huh? That captain's meeting, the one from last Wednesday, you mean? What was it about, anyway? My Taicho wouldn't tell me." Gin covered his mouth with his hand. "Whoops. Not supposed ta tell ya. Anyway, I doubt the kid'll accept, even if he did get all the votes." Rangiku paused for a moment.

"...oh my God, votes, as in … captain's approval votes? They want to make Ichigo a CAPTAIN?"

"Yes an' no. Wait, no. Wait, ya didn't hear this from me!"

"Yea, yea, sure. Now tell me everything." _"Aw, Ran…"_ "Don't you 'aw, Ran' me! I want details!"

"Fine, fine. So here's what happened…"

**And that's the end! **

**As you can see, it's as much of a cliffhanger ending as the last one, so you can think of your own way you want this to end. I like inspiring my audience to create their own scenarios. :) **

**I'd be very happy if you gave me a review so I can see if it was a good semi-wrap-up. Personally, I don't think it 'tied up' much, other than Gin being accepted back as a captain, Some hints of KiraHina/IshiNemu and -SPOILER- Ichigo not losing his powers after all, as well as the visards being accepted. **

**On a different note, did it bother anyone else that they haven't mentioned the visards in the manga or anime since the war? And I want to see Hisagi and Kensei meet! (Again.)**

**Also, I both do think and don't think that Ichigo would be a good captain, ya know? I mean, if the shinigami put up with Kenpachi (who would pretty much betray the Soul Society for a good fight, like he did when Ichigo went to rescue Rukia way back when) then I would think they would put up with Ichigo standing by his own morals and generally disregarding the Soul Society laws at times … maybe. Plus he needs to know kido … (well, again, Kenpachi doesn't.)**

**Anyway, off topic. Thanks to all who are reading (THAT MEANS YOU! *kiss*) and please review! KTHNXBAI! :D**


End file.
